Finding The True Friends
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Usagi was betrayed by all but Pluto,Saturn and the two moon cats. The day she was betrayed she learned that her 'parents' and younger 'brother' had been in an accident and killed. She called a 'family' 'friend' and informed them she would have to live with them. What happens when she gets sent to Ouran and meets the host club and a seemingly stoic host? Name changed
1. Prologue

I do not own Sailor Moon nor Ouran!

Okay so some of you may or may not kill me for writing another story when I am currently working on one, but i can't help what pops into my head. Hence the reason I always carry pencil and a note-book.

**Summary**-

Usagi was betrayed by all but Pluto,Saturn and the two moon cats. The day she was betrayed she learned that her 'parents' and younger 'brother' had been in an accident and killed. She called a 'family' 'friend' and informed them she would have to live with them. What happens when she gets sent to Ouran and meets the host club and a seemingly stoic host? And just why did the scouts betray her? Was it because of jealousy or because of darkness in their hearts?

* * *

**Prologue**-

I stood in front of the horrifying scene. There was blood everywhere. On the walls and the ground. Everything seemed to be covered in blood. I felt tears come to my eyes and I clenched my hands as I looked at the dead, bloodied, and dismembered bodies of my 'parents' and 'brother'. With as much courage as I could muster I scanned the rest of the crime scene and saw the Youma that had done this dead.

If only I hadn't been screwing around at the freaking game center and had actually listened to my instincts they wouldn't be dead. By the time I had gotten here the Youma blew its self up upon seeing me causing its blood to go everywhere. Along with my 'brothers' body parts. With another surge of courage I turned away and ran, to the only place I could seek refuge in.

My friends.

I panted as I ran up the stairs to Rei's shrine. Oh how I hate these fucking stairs. I took a small breather when i reached the top of the steps. With one more intake of breath I walked over to Rei's room. When i did I was shocked to see that the scouts had all gathered and were discussing me.

"I'm telling you Usagi is not our princess! She is nothing but a klutz!" I heard Rei's voice yelled and I bit my lip to keep my tears from flowing.

"She's right. Maybe Rei is the princess, after all she's the one I love. Not that blonde headed bimbo." Mamoru sneered and I glared. No need to go that far bastard. I thought. Sure I've known that he was seeing Rei behind my back. Not like I could care, im only with him because that is what the future insists.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF THE PRINCESS IN THAT MANNER!" A voice yelled and I knew it was Setsuna. I smiled that someone had defended me.

"Shut the fuck up Pluto." Ami yelled shocking me since she is not one to use such language.

"Yeah no one whats to hear from you!" Michiru yelled and I heard Haruka grunt in agreement.

"Usagi is the moon princess not you Rei." A calm voice came and I knew it was Luna.

"Luna is right." Artemis agreed. "and I'm not just saying that."

"Setsuna-mama let's go they don't respect out princess." I heard Hotaru plea.

I slammed open the door and they all looked at me in shock. By now I had tears running down my face and my hair was messed up from me pulling at it.

"Usako when did you get here?" Mamoru asked pushing Rei off his lap.

"Can it tux boy." I sneered and walked into the room. "I know how you all feel about me now. And you know something I could care less." I said and picked Luna and Artemis up.

"I Serenity princess of the moon and wielder of the silver crystal here by denounce the inner senshi of their powers as well as Sailor Neptune and Uranus. Your mantle shall be taken up by someone better suited." I said and nodded to Setsuna. She nodded back and grabbed Hotaru's hand and teleported themselves away. I ran out of the shrine and made it to my home just as the sun was beginning to set in the west. As soon as my butt hit the soft comfort of my bed everything that happened came crashing down on me like moon rocks.

I layed down and just let my tears flow. All my sadness and anger for the deaths of those that were closest to me and for the betrayal of most of my scouts. After what seemed like forever i forced my tears away and picked up my expensive phone and speed dialed the number two.

After a single ring the person I called picked up.

"I am ready. Ready to come home...

.

.

.

Father"

* * *

Okay so what do you think of the beginning. I'm not really sold on the name I have for it right now, so if any of you lovely readers have any ideas on what you think it should be called feel free to comment or PM me.

I do not expect to update anytime soon, because I wont to get two more chapters done for my other Sailor moon cross over. If I do happen to update it would probably be because my fingers just had to write more.

Fave Follow and review

~The Writer


	2. A wild Tamaki appears!

I do not own Sailor Moon nor Ouran!

* * *

I took a deep calming breath then walked through the doors of my father's mansion. I smiled gratefully at the maid who had held open the door and the butlers that had carried my bangs for me.

I walked into my fathers study and watched as he teared up and opened his eyes. Teary eyed I ran over to hom and threw myself in his grasp. "Please don't died like your sister my Aunt." I whispered holding on to him for dear life as he patted my head.

"I won't don't worry Usagi." He said calmly. I pulled away and wiped my tears.

"Where is Tama? I didn't see him when I entered." I asked looking around the study for my younger by a year brother and total idiot Tamaki.

"He was at school but he should be here about...now." Just as father said now a panting blonde haired violet eyed Tamaki ran into the study.

"Your really here Usa-nee!" He shouted and ran and hugged me crushing me to him.

I pulled out of his vice grip and looked up at him. "Your so much taller then me." I pouted and reached up on my tippy toes to ruffle his hair like i use to do when he and I were younger.

"your just short." He taunted and the grabbed my writs pulling me out of the study and to his limo.

"Just where are we going Mister?" I asked as I sat down in the limo.

"I have to get back to school before the host club starts and I want to introduce you to my friends." Tamaki babbled on but my face dropped when he mentioned friends. I began to unbuckle.

"No Tamaki I can't not yet maybe tomorrow father enrolled me in Ouran again." I said and opened the limo door. I sighed and watched as the limo drove off. I walked back into the house and up to my old room which is painted purple with a dark oak vanity against one wall by huge queen bed aganst another and my huge flat screen T.V facing the bed. I giggled a little seeing Luna and Artemis curled up on my bed fast asleep. I smiled and climbed into bed and fell asleep next to them.

(Time skip)

Something bounce on my bed and sat up and saw it was Tamaki looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 12:00 am.

"What Tamaki?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Whats wrong Usagi?" He asked and I stared at him in wonder confused to how he knew something was up.

"Auntie and Uncle just died two weeks ago and you ask me whats wrong?!" I silently yelled at him.

"Usa I know you come on." He asked and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"My friends all betrayed me." I whispered and pulled my legs up and rested my chin on my knees.

"Usa..." Tamaki started but trailed off.

"They were my first real friends Tamaki. Not fake ones after our families money. Then one day I heard them talking crap about me, saying im stupid, a klutz and a bimbo. Only two of my friends stood up for me. Two tamaki!" I cried and then launched myself at him barring my face in the crook of his neck. "It hurts Tamaki and I am afraid I will be hurt again. I don't want to trust anymore." I whispered and fell asleep cuddling into my younger brother.

(Morning)

"Serenity-sama its time for school." One of the many maids in the house hold said as she woke me up. I yawned and sat up stretching as I did.

"Bring on the monster dress." I mumbled to myself as the same maid carried in the huge yellow mushroom dress. I was dressed quickly and was out the door before Tamaki could be. I made sure I was out the door first because he would probably try to introduce me to his friends.

I made it to the school before most of the people were and made my way to the office. Smiling slightly at people as I walked past them with my back straight and in a poise manner.

"Thank Kami i memorized the school map." I mumbled to myself walking down the familiar hallways of the school. I reached the office and the lady quickly gave me my schedule after a not so kind word from my lil mouth. Since I had time I deiced to walk around the school. I smiled to myself as I came across a familiar Dojo.

I loved to watch and practice Kendo when I was little okay? It was literally my life up until I became a scout. I stop practice as much because I had to keep appearances.

I opened the door just enough for me to slip through. Seeing no one I walked over to where the wooden swords were and picked up the heaviest one. I weighed it in my hand and decided it was just right. I swung it around like I had done many Kendo times before. I was surprised that I even remember it. Must be my amazing memory.

No laughs okay tough crowd.

Just as I swung it again I heard clapping and I turned around to see a really tall black haired guy with almost a stoic expression, but I could see his shock. In my own shock I dropped the wooden sword mid swing making it fly into the stand holding the other swords. I flinched at the loud noise it made before rushing to get my stuff.

Without acknowledging the man I slipped out past him to afraid of what he would say. Or do.

(Takashi's POV! Yay i love him)

I got to school early because I wanted practice. I dropped Mitsukuni off at his Dojo then headed over to the Kendo Dojo. I was surprised to find that the door to the room was open. I was Shocked when i saw a blonde headed girl swinging around what looks to be one of the heaviest kendo wooden swords.

I slowly clap my hands impressed with her skill. I wondered if she had been practicing Kendo for a long time.

She stopped mid swing causing the sword to fly away hitting its stand. She looked at me with, fear? Before she rushed out of the room leaving me confused.

The way she looked at me with fear and hurt was confusing to me. What made her act that way?

(Usagi POV)

Stupid girl! Stupid stupid girl!

I shouted to myself in my mind, my thoughts going over what just happened.

Seeing that I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings I bumped into three people. The force caused me to fall to the ground.

I looked up at the three people and saw a set of twins a female dressed as a male.

"Hey watch where your going!" The twin on the right of the girl yelled.

I rolled my eyes and stood up and moved passed them quickly, yet gracefully like I was taught as a young child.

The first bell soon rang and I found myself standing outside of room 3-a. I took a deep breath and opened the door then walked in. The class came to a silent halt as I entered. The people in the room gazed at me curiously. In the front row I saw the tall male from earlier and behind him was a small loli looking blonde haired boy who was smiling at me brightly.

"I am sorry miss who are you?" The teacher asked drawing my attention to her. I lazily assesed her and found myself nodding in approval. She was a young women no older then myself so she was probably fresh out of collage. She wore a black pant suite and her brown hair was up in a bun a few strains framing her face making you look directly at her golden brown eyes.

"I am Serenity Usagi Suoh." I said and the class gasped and started whispering about my name.

"a-ah welcome to my class then why don't we let the class ask you some questions." The teacher said. I nodded and turned my attention back to the class. "Akio." The teacher called out on a red headed male who was raising his hand

"miss beautiful are you single?" He asked and most of the males in the room looked at me wondering the same thing.

"As of the moment I am free, but I am not looking for the company of a flirt who will inevitably cheat on me." I answered somewhat bitterly thinking of Mamoru. I turned to the teacher "may I take my seat?" I asked her and she nodded. She pointed to the seat next to the tall black haired male.

I took my seat next to him and ignored his curious looks and his younger friends attempts to talk to me.

* * *

It's been along time and I decided to continue because you guys seem to be interested in this story and to be honest I am as well. Weird right? I'm the one writing it. Then again I'm not your average fanfic author. I am still not satisfied with the stories name so I would still like your guyses help with the title.

I hope to have the next chapter out in 2-3 weeks.

~The Writiter Of The FanFiction


	3. Meeting the hosts

I do not own Sailor moon nor Ouran

* * *

"Come on Usa!" Tamaki exclaimed as he pulled on my hand.

"I told you I don't want to go to some host club Tamaki!" I exclaimed and pulled my hand away from his and put them on my hips and glared at him.

"PLLLLLEASE! I want you to meet Kyoya and everyone else!" Tamaki exclaimed putting on his puppy face as he got on his knees.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked making him blush

"Kyoya is not my boyfriend!" Tamaki hissed trying and failing to get rid of his blush. I rose my eyebrow at him.

"Ooookay. Fine take me to this club of yours." I said and he brightened and began to drag me to where ever his club is. Honestly I knew from the beginning that Tamaki would end up taking me to his club, I can never truly say no to him.

We stopped in front of a large door that had the sign music room 3 on it. "Oh your using my old music room?" I asked and Tamaki nodded.

"Yep. After you left no one wanted to use this room so when I came here I decided to put this empty room to use. All your stuff is now in Music Room Four." Tamaki said and I gave him a glare.

"And you didn't think to ask me, if you could use this room and move my stuff?" I said and he gulped and opened the door quickly. We were bombard with rose petals. Which made me grimace as I thought about Tuxedo Mask.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki Exclaimed and ran over to a tall black haired male who was wearing glasses and began to animatedly talk with him. I rose my eyebrow at that but decided not to say anything about Tamaki obviously crushing on the third Ootori son.

I walked in and looked around and grimaced at the pink and reds that covered the room. "You had to completely repaint the room? What was wrong with the Silver and greens?" I asked and I folded my arms across my chest. My talking caused all the males in the room to stop talking and look at me.

"W-well not every female likes those colors." Tamaki stammered hiding behind Ootori-san.

"Well not every female loves Harry Potter and is a slythrin now are they?" I said and walked over to him, but was stopped by a pair of twins.

"Well hello,

Who are you" One started and the other finished.

"Shes Serenity! Tama-Chans big sister!" The small blonde haired boy from my class exclaimed as he ran over to me and jumped into my arms. "Hi I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! But you can call me Hani!"

I couldn't help but smile at the Loli. "Im Serenity but you can call me Usa,"

"NO ONLY I GET TO CALL YOU USA!" Tamaki screeched and threw Hani out of my arms and pulled me behind him. "you have to be careful of Hani-senpai Usa-nee! He has AB blood type."

I sweat dropped at his idiocy. "Tamaki I had a best friend who has AB blood type. Other then the fact of her being a complete bitch and bastard stealer she wasn't that bad. Wait, never mind."

"Tamaki, you never told me you had an older sister," A cool voice said and I looked around Tamaki to see the teen he was talking to approaching us.

I stepped out in front of Tamaki,"That would be because I told him not to talk about me and had all of my files sealed. Not even your family y could have gotten in to them Ootori-san." I said and shook his hand and leaned in so I could whisper to him, "Hurt my baby brother Ootori and you'll find yourself in a position you don't want to be in," I whispered in his ear and pulled away to go over to Hani who was being laughed at by the pair of twins.

"Ha! Boss was able to throw you!" One of them said while the other just laughed.

"Just you wait till Haru-Chan or Takashi get here! They'll yell at you!" Hani exclaimed as he got off his feet and clenched a pink bunny.

I tapped the twins shoulders making them jump in the air, "My with those jumping skills you most definitely belong on our track and field team no?" I was smiling wickedly. "Or do you just jump at every girl that taps your shoulder. I would hope the first seeing as I don't want my baby brothers business to fail." I smirked as they leaned away from me. I snapped my fingers and turned to Hani. "Would you like me to yell at them sense your Haru-chan and Takashi are not here?" I asked putting my hands on my knees so i could look him in the eye.

"N-No its okay" Hani said and hid his face behind his stuffed bunny.

"You know I have a bunny like this too." I said and pointed at his bunny. "Her Name is Bani. I cuddle her all the time. Whats your bunny's name? Maybe they can hangout sometime?" I said and Hani nodded happily and dragged me over to one of the red sofas.

"This is Usagi but I call him Usa. Like you! Can I call you Sere since Tama-chan doesn't want me to call you Usa?" Hani asked as he handed me his Usa.

"That sounds wonderful, and please forgive Tamaki he is very possessive of me." I said and patted the bunny on the head and gave it a kiss on the cheek whispering, "Keep him safe guardian." The best thing about being a scout and the princess, awesome magical powers.

"So Serenity, why are you here all of a sudden?" One of the twins asked as they sat down in the couch across from me and Hani.

"My Aunt and Uncle were killed by one of those monsters the Sailor Scouts fight. My Father thought that I would be more safe with them because the monsters seemed to go after rich people because they were looking for some kind of gem. I guess that wasn't such a good idea." I said looking down at my hands. "im sorry im not good company right now." I said and stood up to walk away.

* * *

I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I am a full time student with a double load because along with my highschool courses I am taking collage courses as well.

I apologize and will update again when I can

~The Writer Of The FanFiction


	4. Its nice to meet you

I do not own Sailor moon nor Ouran

* * *

I knew I was too harsh on the hosts, but I can't get the vision of my aunt, uncle and cousin's bodies splattered against the ground and walls of that allyway. Every time I close my eyes I see them again, and again. Its a never ending vision. I took the emotions I am feeling and took it out on the hosts. They deserve better than that. They are my baby brothers best friends, and I know he views them as his family. He use to constently call me up and tell me about his time with the host club.

With a sigh and my mind made up and turned around and walked back down the hallway towards music room 3. Bracing myself for the possible impact of a Tamaki glomp I opened the door. "Tama?" I called out when I saw him pacing in front of the other hosts. He stopped pacing and like I assumed he ran towards me and threw himself at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Usa-nee I am sorry! I know Auntie and Uncles deaths are still hurting you, I shouldn't have let them ask you questions." Tamaki rambled as he damn neared tried to kill me with his death grip.

Hugging him back I whispered in his ears, "Tama I know, Im sorry for taking out my emotions out on you and your hosts. I know they were just curious. I am afraid to open up again. Afraid Ill find other friends only to have them leave me." I pulled away from Tamaki wiping my tears before he could see them. I looked over to the hosts who were looking at me sadly.

I smiled slightly and walked over to them. "If you would let me I would like to try and become your guys's friend. If you'd have me." I said and stood up straight. "I am Suoh Serenity Usagi, Its nice to meet you."

* * *

Hey guys this is a short chapter but I wanted to update so that you guys wouldn't think I was dead or anything. Ill try to update again in the next couple of days.

~The Writer Of The FanFiction


	5. Im not dead i swear

Hey guyes i havent updated in forever and i am so so so sorry. I actually have a few excues for why i havent updated in a couple of months.

One- My dad was in the hospital for almost a month and i was busy watching my younger siblings fir my mother.

Two- i got hit with major writers block for most of my stories. Literally every time i tried to sit dow and write my brain would not function and i was not going to put out half assed chapters (even though my stories already arent that great. Why you guys read my horrid stories i have no clue)

Three- My laptop broke and I had to get it fixed. (lost some notes I had on stories too)

Four- I had Three final papers due and three finals to take. (math literally killed me. I am dead because of it.)

Other than those excuses i have nothing to say for myself and why i have not updated my stories. You have mg premission to hunt me down and burn me at the stake if you so wish. All I can offer is my sincerest apologize abd a promise to update soon.

The Writer of the FanFiction that for some reason you still read.


	6. Twas the one that is a filler

I do not own Sailor moon nor Ouran

* * *

The host club is different, to say the least. You can tell that even if they make fun of each other if someone comes in and messes with one of their own that they will rip into the like a pack of wild dogs. Its kinda cute actually. The relationship they have reminds me of what the sailor scouts should be and what they use to be. We use to protect one another, and fight along side each other. Now? You can't call us a team, never less a family. Seeing this group intermingle makes me wonder if the girls I have fought with for the last few years are actually my true scouts. The scouts I remember never would have betrayed me or brake me trust. Its funny how even after they gained their powers that I couldn't see their faces in my memories. They are just blurs of faces, but I can feel their love and care for me. Unlike how the girls I have fought with make me feel.

Could it truly be I haven't been fighting with my true scouts all this time. It all would make sense if that was true. The transformation pens go to those who are most suited at the time and carry the blood of the royal family from the plant they represent. It is possible that they were of the royal line and the only ones available at the time. If my discovery is true, than everything is about to change.

"Sere-chan are you okay?" Hani-kun looked up at me from his seated position on my right side.

"Hmm? Yes I am fine just lost in thought. I tend to let my mind lower its defenses when in a comfortable and safe environment." I spoke calmly and drank the rest of the warm tea that was in the tea cup I was holding. Oh how I love Sakura green tea.

"So you are okay with the host club? I was worried you wouldn't want to come back after today," Hani's face fell sightly and I found myself wanting to stop the frown and make sure it never returns.

"No, l'll be back. Just between you and me, Father doesn't want Tamaki to be alone with Kyoua anymore," I leaned close to Hani-kun so I could talk to him quietly.

"Why can't Tama-chan hang out with Kyo-Chan?" Hani-kun asked cutely and I patted his head, and whispered to him once more.

"My father wants to propose a marriage contract between the two, and if it goes through Kyoua will begin a particular courting and in this courting and due to the rules the two participating in the courtship is to not be let alone. Strange yes, but it is the way my father would wish the courting. The courting only ends after a two year time period or a proposal and acceptance. My father wants Tamaki to find love, this was the best way can could assure him it, and uphold Suho standards" I said and Huni's eyes widened cutely.

"That sounds like A courtship I once read about in a book, can't remember where though," Huni said looking contemplative. I rose an eyebrow at him. No one besides myself and royal planetary members should know that courting. I only mentioned it to my father because I had began to see the way Tamaki would talk about Kyouya during our nightly calls. This requires more thinking on this, and a conversation with Setsuna.

I rose from the couch placing the tea cup on the table in front of me and turned to look down at Huni, "thank you for the lovely conversation Huni-kun, but I must be going now. I'm going to see one of my friends." I glanced at Mori-Kuhn who looked at us contemplatively then I smiled at the other girls that were sitting with Huni and Moru-Kun.

* * *

This chapter has been done for a very long time but i still have doubts about this chapter, but i dont know how to change it to be more exciting or something so i guess this is just a filler and i hope that the next will be better.

Im so sorry this took for freaking ever to get out though, ive felt horrible for ever and have been in a major rut because of various reasons.

~The Writer Of The FanFiction


End file.
